cellular_technologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reference Page
=Annotated Bibliography= Brian, M. (2013). Cell-phone Network Technologies. HowStuffWorks.com. Retrieved April 7, 2014, from electronics.howstuffworks.com. On this website, Marshall Brian outlines the 3G technology and how it compares to previous standards (2G). Howstuffworks.com supplies its reader with many comparisons of 3G technology compared to the previous standards such as a 1G and 2G. The article begins by covering why 3G came a long in the first place and what it stands for. It continues to go through what the technology was used for, such as the introduction to multimedia or smartphones. Following a brief analysis of 3G's ablities, the article presses forward to the several cellular access technologies it connects to. After supplying information on its connectivity, the article comes to a close with a very descriptive comparison on data speeds of previous generation's technologies. The author does an excellent job outlining the 3G technologies advancements compared to those of the previous generations. This source has supplied many reliable sources of information. The information that was extracted from this source helped provide dependable statistics from common cellular access technologies such as CDMA200, WCDMA (UMTS), and TD-SCDMA. Goldman, D. (2012, March 8). Start thinking about 5G wireless. money.cnn.com. Retrieved April 14, 2014, money.cnn.com. The article "Start thinking about 5G wireless" explains the overall concept of 5G technology, it begins by explaining the efficiency of 4G technology, how it works, and what it does. This includes the back story to how each of the generations work, and the big step that it requires to move from 4G to 5G. The resources in the article are proven to be adequate. The original source itself, CNN, is a highly credited media source. It provides links to studies done in regards to research on the technology and provides links to company websites for more information. Klemens, G. (2010). The cellphone. Jefferson, North Carolia: McFarland & Company, Inc. The Cellphone, Klemens, Guy. 2010 In this book, Guy Klemens goes through all the past generations of cellular standards leading all the way up to the most present ones. 'The Cellphone' covers almost every area of cellular technology and its advancements prior to 2010. The author starts off with explaining bandwidth and what it is composed of (decomposing signals, walsh codes, etc.). Klemens does an excellent job outlining the radio, mobile phones, analog technology, and the analog cellular phone. The book is listed in a chronologial order on how technology developed - starting with the basic analog technologies of the 80's and finishing with the most recent digital technologies. Lastly, Klemens embraces the impacts of the advancement in the generations technolgies, and then further relates it to how swiftly the technology has spread to the public. This book did an excellent job in the assistance of finding reliable information. The author does a fantastic job and includes a four page bibliography, showing that his research was properly conducted and has reliable information within his writings. Klemen's book is extremely descriptive, includes many graphs for visual learning, and is well-researched. Lescuyer, P; Lucidarme, T. Evolved packet system (eps): the lte and sae evolution of 3g umts. Hoboken: John Wiley & Sons, Ltd., 2008. Wiley Online Library. Web. April 14, 2014. In this book, Pierre Lescuyer and Thierry Lucidarme go through the evolution of UMTS systems (Evolved Packet Systems) and provide a picture of current wireless communications. The authors of 'EPS: The LTE and SAE Evolution of 3G UMTS' do an excellent job outlining the expansion of 3G software. The book begins with the history of digital cellular systems (2G) to the more recent 3G evolution's. This includes the smartphone technology that allows us to read emails and connect via SMS nearly anywhere we go. The book continues into the various organizations that support 3G and Evolved 3G system specifications. Finally, the boook covers an overview of the spectrum usage. The resources in this book proved to be excellent, as the authors did a fantastic job giving credit where credit was due. It provided the research group with an excellent place to start on 3G technologies, as well as a good closing idea on what 2G technology was and where it left off. This book was a very accurate and research-oriented device that designated a great intellectual teaching tool. Suk, Y. (2003, December) Challenges in the migration to 4G mobile systems. Communication Magaizne, volume 41(12), pp. 54-59. The scholarly article describes some of the current issues that we are facing in the world of 4G. How the system is currently integrating seamlessly into the 3G networks, and how they are looking to optimize stable performance in the real world. The article was sponsored by the IEEE Communications Society, the society that overseas the pursuit to further cellular technologies, furthermore, the legibility of this published article is adequate. It makes use of proper sources and gives great bacground details of what must be done to further push cellular technology. Ziegler, C. (2011, January 17). 2g, 3g, 4g, and everything inbetween: an engadget wireless primer. Engadget.com. Retrieved April 7, 2014, from https://www.engadget.com. In this article, Chris Ziegler goes forth and explains the overall history of Cellular technolgoy. The article "2G, 3G, 4G, and everything inbetween" explains the history of the expanison of cellular technology. The article begins with 1G and further expands into the history and continues onward to 2G, 3G, and 4G. These include the hardware, and the technology that surrounds it. It provides and overlying description of the issue at hand, and provides accurate descriptions of the history. The resources in this book provide excellent background information in regards to the project. It provides accurate sources, and gives adequeate imformation where needed.